


У надайгов нет сердца

by lysblanche



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: Жизненный путь Винбарра. Как он дошел до того, что стал надайгом? Немного AU по отношению к событиям игры.
Relationships: Vinbarr/Cera
Kudos: 1





	У надайгов нет сердца

* * *

Винбарр идет ловить рыбу. Весна в самом разгаре. Все расцветает, птицы курлыкают, воркуют, щебечут, ветер пропитан солнцем, над травой плывут медвяные ароматы, камни и вода медленно прогреваются после зимы.

Сегодня не по-весеннему жарко: солнце сердится, припекает затылок, будто уже лето; он вспотел, пока шел, хотя одежда на нем совсем тонкая.

Он подходит к запруде, той, что ближе к водопаду, впадающему в озеро. Ставит корзину на землю, живо скидывает верхнюю одежду и обувь. Расслабляется, распрямляет плечи, стоит под ветром, глубоко дыша. Слушает воздух, воду и землю.

Заходит в воду, чтобы проверить сети. Вода все еще холодная, но в такой день это даже приятно. Еще нет полудня, но в желудке уже урчит. Ничего, думает он, выловлю рыбы, снесу матушке, тогда и поедим.

Место, где стоят сети, находится в тени, и его мгновенно облепляют комары и мошкара. Комары звенят возле ушей, садятся на руки, лицо и шею, кусают, а мошкара еще и в нос забирается. Винбарр чихает. Клянет все вокруг.

— Обмажься глиной, — раздается голос.

Винбарр вздрагивает от неожиданности, поворачивается. Кера стоит, широко расставив ноги, на губах ее обычная ухмылка — насмешливая, но незлобная. Восемь дней назад она уехала с матерью во Врата сердца, на совет вождей. Вчера ее не было, значит, вернулась она сегодня. И сразу пошла к нему?

— Что, подкрадывалась ко мне? Чтобы я не услышал?

— Больно надо, — фыркает Кера, но как-то неубедительно. — Ты не услышишь, даже если к тебе йорглан прискачет.

Кера шмыгает носом, смотрит на солнце и тоже начинает раздеваться.

— Глиной, говорю, намажь, — повторяет она. — От комаров спасет. А потом здесь же и вымоешься. Или вон там, в ручье. Хотя нет, к ручью ты не подойдешь, там вода ледяная, а ты холодной воды боишься.

— И ничего я не боюсь холодной воды! — обиженно говорит Винбарр, хотя на самом деле ужасно ее боится.

Но советом решает воспользоваться. Он подходит к берегу, зачерпывает рукой там, где побольше глины и поменьше мелких камней. Размазывает по коже. Ждет, пока высохнет.

Кера тем временем аккуратно складывает одежду на камне — не то, что Винбарр, где скинул, там и валяется — и остается в одной нижней рубашке. Заходит в воду по колени.

— Наши чужаков прогнали, — как бы между прочим говорит она. Набирает воду в сложенные ладони, ополаскивает лицо, с удовольствием отфыркивается. Почему сегодня так жарко? Винбарру уже одиннадцать, но он не помнит такой жаркой весны.

— Прогнали? — спрашивает он. — В смысле, отогнали на юг? Или насовсем?

— Насовсем! — важно, со значением, кивает Кера. — Матушка сказала, когда вернулась с совета. Верховная королева велела нашим мудрецам хранителей вызвать — как тогда, много-много лун назад. А это древняя магия, древнее этих гор. Чужаки пытались их своими огненными стрелами забросать, но хранители сильнее, и чужаки проиграли. Королева велела им до следующего новолуния убраться с острова. Сядут на свои большие лодки и уплывут, и все.

Винбарр слушает, затаив дыхание. Сам он не сталкивался с чужаками, их деревня была в глубине острова, но вот клан Костодувов и клан Красных копий понесли большие потери. Женщин, мужчин и детей увозили — воинов, старейшин, даже мудрецов. Что они искали на этой земле, чужаки, приплывшие из-за моря? Почему только воевали и убивали?

— И так со всеми будет! Мы на своей земле, и земля говорит с нами, отвечает нам! Тысячеликий в сто раз сильнее всех их духов и богов.

Голос Керы стал ниже, грубее, плотнее. Интересно, а как она будет звучать, став женщиной? Голос станет выше или еще ниже? Винбарра почему-то волнует эта мысль.

— Прогнали, и хорошо, — наконец говорит он. — Каждому по мудрости его, и по глупости тоже. Так матушка говорит. И еще говорит: бери от острова только то, что тебе нужно, и оставь его таким, как он был до тебя.

Винбарр не хочет сейчас думать о чужаках. Он очень хочет есть. В животе снова урчит, и он идет к сетям.

Кера входит в запруду глубже, ближе к нему.

— Подвинься, проплыть хочу, — ворчит она, стараясь казаться грубее, чем есть. Винбарр видит: она хочет побыть рядом, но не хочет признаваться в этом. Он молча отходит, стараясь не улыбаться.

Вытаскивает сети на берег, проверяет, сколько попалось рыбы. Не так много, он надеялся на больший улов, но на обед и ужин им с матушкой хватит. Ох, лишь бы только она его не заставила снова рыбу чистить! Винбарр не брезгливый, он спокойно разделывает зверей и птиц, но почему-то терпеть не может рыбью чешую.

Бросает рыбу в плетеную корзину, снова заходит в воду, смывает глину с кожи, стараясь встать под солнце — там комары не достанут. Солнце палит, жжет, слепит глаза.

Тем временем Кера уже сплавала на тот берег и возвращается обратно. Выходит из воды, отряхивается, тоже встает под солнце. Винбарр видит — по ее ногам стекают бледно-розовые струйки.

— Кера, ты поранилась?

Она смотрит на него озадаченно. Винбарр показывает на ее ноги. Кера ахает и ругается. Винбарр все понимает и смеется.

— Весна, Кера, все цветет. Вот и ты зацвела!

* * *

Винбарр медитирует в Пещере знаний, и сегодня с ним — все старейшины его деревни. Это большая честь. Он уже прошел несколько испытаний и готов пройти еще и еще, пока не скажут, что он готов.

Винбарр сомневается. Не знает, готов ли он вступить на путь мудреца. Готов ли он смирить сердце, открыть разум? Слушать музыку земли, находить взаимосвязи, сохранять и передавать традиции? Достаточно ли он умеет слышать, учиться, предугадывать? Достаточно ли в нем... мудрости?

Он не боится этих сомнений. Он честен с собой. Если он что и понял, обучаясь у Нуддаха, так это то, что не надо бежать от страхов, напротив, нужно открыто смотреть им в лицо. Может, ты и не победишь их, но так они потеряют над тобой власть.

Он прислушивается к окружающим звукам. Все как обычно, ничто не тревожит их покой. Шипит масло в светильнике, потрескивают свечки и факелы, шумно дышит Нуддах, покашливает старая Гледис.

Винбарр сосредоточен. Ясность в мыслях, глубокое дыхание, покой.

Он думает о Кере. Она часто занимает его мысли. Винбарр закрывает глаза и вспоминает ее лицо: острый вздернутый нос, пухлые губы, часто бывавшие разбитыми или обкусанными, широкие плечи, уверенная походка, выбритые виски. Он уверен, что она предназначена ему. Но предназначен ли он ей?

Когда медитация завершается, Винбарру говорят, что он готов.

На следующую ночь он идет на священную поляну камней. Кера обнимает его напоследок, ободряет взглядом, стремясь передать часть своей уверенности.

— Я... боюсь, — признается Винбарр. — Но одновременно очень хочу этого. Сердце подсказывает, что это верно.

— Слушай свое сердце, — серьезно говорит Кера. — Иди по пути, который выбрали для тебя духи. И возвращайся уже обновленным.

Молчит немного, а потом говорит тихо-тихо, так, чтобы услышал только он:

— Возвращайся ко мне.

На небе — черно-синий платок с рассыпанными звездами, светится разноцветными огнями Великая Змея, тощий полумесяц только-только встает над горизонтом. Нуддах улыбается Винбарру — сдержанно, но он чувствует его поддержку.

Винбарру жаль, что Керы нет рядом, но таков ее выбор. Ее путь — это путь воина.

А затем что-то начинается. Каким-то образом сегодня он чувствует время, и сейчас ощущает, что момент настал. Нуддах протягивает ему кружку с зельем; зелье густое, травянисто-горькое на вкус. Старейшины отходят назад, встают на самую границу круга, но пристально наблюдают, готовые вмешаться или помочь.

Но помощь ему не понадобится. Винбарр ощущает уверенность и силу, которую подпитывает что-то — или кто-то — еще. Сам остров, должно быть.

Он подходит к лежащему камню — _его камню_. Достает нож, режет руку. Лучше резать вверх, а не поперек, и неглубоко, чтобы не порезать сухожилия. Быстро, больно, жарко. Подносит руку к камню, чтобы он напитался его кровью. Опускается на колени и произносит клятву, отдавая себя на служение.

_Связываю свою жизнь с плотью и кровью этой земли._

Левая рука пульсирует, отвечая ударам сердца. Голова кружится, звуки стихают, но зрение ярче и четче, чем когда-либо — зелье начинает действовать. Сзади старейшины вторят ему, пять раз повторяя: _прими его, он готов._

Откуда вдруг появился хранитель, Винбарр не понял. Он мог бы поклясться, что еще миг назад на поляне его не было.

Это, конечно, хранитель гор.

Винбарр жадно всматривается в него, не испытывая ни капли страха. Огромные мощные крылья, черное оперение, отвратительные когти на искривленных ногах. Это было воплощение острова, одной из его частей, воплощение его знаний, магии и силы. Винбарр стоит и вглядывается в остров, а остров вглядывается в него, готовый напасть — или принять.

И остров принимает его служение.

Хранитель берет камень, окропленный кровью Винбарра, и одним невероятным рывком вбивает столб в землю.

На следующий день Винбарр сидит, скрестив ноги, и наблюдает за жителями деревни. Просто смотрит, просто прислушивается, просто наблюдает.

Что-то поменялось в нем. Он стал иначе слышать: какие-то звуки стали громче, какие-то, наоборот, тише. Обзор расширился: теперь он видит не только то, что перед ним, но и в уголке глаз. А главное, Винбарр начал улавливать... связи. Линии, по которым все проходит. Ниточки, тянущиеся к первоисточнику. Причины происходящего.

Пока только намеками. Малоразборчивыми шепотками. Еле видимой пряжей, из которой выткано сущее.

Винбарр знает: это пробуждается голос его интуиции, голос того, что осознается сердцем, а не разумом.

Кера подходит к нему. Садится рядом. Лицо ее, как обычно, невозмутимо, но Винбарр — своими новыми глазами и сердцем — видит и осязает ее волнение.

— Что-нибудь изменилось в тебе? — спрашивает Кера.

Все. И ничего.

Он берет ее руки в свои и смотрит прямо в глаза, туда, где на самом дне затаилась тревога. И говорит, медленно и прочувствованно, разделяя слова:

— Кера. Ты та, кто разделяет мои мысли. Моя душа и мое тело хотят быть с тобой. Разделяешь ли ты это желание?

* * *

Они стоят друг перед другом, и впервые между ними нет недосказанностей, смущения и тайн. Переплетают руки. Читают взгляды друг друга.

Целуются. Они целуются не впервые, но раньше они целовались неловко, быстро, будто на бегу, а в этот раз ощущения иные. Сегодня им некуда торопиться. Сегодня — время познавать.

Губы скользят по губам, а потом по щекам, по подбородку, по шее. Тихие, сокровенные вздохи. Звуки только для них двоих.

У Винбарра кружится голова и подгибаются колени, его взяла непонятная, незнакомая истома, но вместе с тем он ощущает и силу, будто не кровь бежит в нем, а падает с вершин вода. Кожа горит, во рту сухо. Нечто отдаленно похожее он ощущал только один раз в жизни, когда впервые магия острова начала подчиняться ему, когда земля откликнулась и выполнила то, что он хотел.

Он тянется к шнуркам, связывающие ее наплечники, хочет распустить, но руки дрожат, ничего не выходит. Кера отпихивает его руки — неожиданно грубо.

— Я сама, — ворчливо говорит она. — И ты тоже раздевайся.

Они раздеваются друг перед другом. Это неловко, но возбуждающе.

Странно, но нагота прогнала смущение — Винбарр впервые смотрит на обнаженное тело Керы и понимает, что она стала ему еще ближе. У нее темные соски, широкие покатые плечи, крепкие ноги, красивый плоский живот... интересно, какой он на ощупь?

Он хочет прикоснуться к ней, но боится, что сделает что-то, что ей не понравится. Будет больно, или жестко, или неловко, или колюче... не так.

И она читает его мысли и сама обнимает его. Проводит пальцами по волосам на его груди, приникает грудью, тянется к нему губами. Снова поцелуй, еще горячее, еще приятнее.

Они ложатся, нет, падают на расстеленные шкуры. Прижимаются друг к другу тесно-тесно. Винбарра трясет в странной лихорадке. Он обнимает и ласкает Керу везде, куда дотягиваются руки, везде, куда она разрешает ему. Кера открыта перед ним, она подается вперед, к нему, сладко дышит и стонет, и тоже хочет слияния.

Кожа Керы горячая на ощупь и на удивление нежная, от нее пахнет землей, дымом и выделанными шкурами. Он набирается храбрости и гладит ее потайные волосы — жесткие, темные, почти черные — Кера напрягается, но не отталкивает, не просит прекратить. Винбарр опускает руку ниже и глубже, пробует ласкать ее женские складки. Выходит неуклюже, потому что она вздрагивает и ругается. Потом показывает, как надо, но объясняет путано и смущенно, поэтому Винбарр плохо понимает, но пытается следовать ее указаниям.

Винбарр уже очень, очень хочет. Но знает, что сейчас между ними совершается таинство, почти ритуал, а с ритуалами спешить не следует: после этого им откроется новая жизнь и новая истина, и не стоит врываться туда наспех.

Но у Керы другое мнение.

— Не заставляй меня ждать, хватит, — говорит она.

Она ложится на спину, разводит ноги, закусывает губу. Ждет. Он нависает над ней и внезапно теряется. Куда девать ноги, как поставить руки? Куда? Как лечь так, чтобы ничего ей не отдавить? Но тут Кера сильным рывком прижимает его к себе... и вот он уже внутри, весь и сразу. Кера шипит сквозь зубы, вцепляется пальцами ему в поясницу.

— Двигайся, — низким голосом говорит — почти рычит — она.

И он двигается. Тело ведет его, тело знает, как лучше. Инстинкт, древнее духов этой земли, ведет его. Жарко, сладко, непонятно, боязно... хорошо. Кера тяжело дышит, двигается навстречу, но вдруг останавливается. Он заглядывает ей в лицо — ей больно? И тут Кера хватает его за плечи и легко, играючи, словно он тряпичная кукла, переворачивает его на спину. Садится сверху. Елозит, скачет. Это так сладко, что почти невыносимо, и...

И все заканчивается слишком быстро.

Кера падает рядом, они оба пытаются восстановить дыхание, волны удовольствия стихают. На ее бедрах кровь, но совсем немного.

— Больно?

Она качает головой.

— Терпимо. Но... странно.

Лицо Керы раскраснелось и чуть опухло. Она, кажется, растеряна.

— Мне говорили, что такое единение приятно, а я не поняла толком, что чувствую.

Винбарр и сам ничего не понял, даже получив удовольствие. Но он понимает другое.

— У нас есть целая жизнь, чтобы научиться, разделяющая мои мысли.

Кера улыбается.

— Ночь у нас уж точно есть.

И, конечно, этой ночью они пробуют еще раз и еще раз. И следующей ночью. И во многие ночи после.

* * *

Винбарр стоит и наблюдает за сыном. Просто наблюдает, а такое чувство, будто подсматривает. Вот Мэвин садится на поваленное дерево, спиной к озеру, под тень невысокой сосны. Волнуется. Что-то бормочет про себя.

Мэвин родился Винбарру прямо на руки, когда Кера вытолкнула его из чрева. Младенец взглянул на него глазами Керы, сморщился и заорал во всю глотку.

С ним было непросто. Первый год жизни он кричал днями и ночами, почти не спал, почти не ел. Эту душу, пришедшую в мир, что-то сильно тревожило. Боялся, что умрет? Не нравилось то, что он видел, слышал, осязал? У него что-то болело? Ни Винбарр, ни Кера не могли понять, а он не мог поведать.

А на второй год жизни Мэвин внезапно замолчал. Это, пожалуй, было еще хуже — когда младенец кричит, ты, по крайней мере, знаешь, что что-то не так, хоть и не всегда ясна причина. А вот когда он молчит, что это значит? Что боль ушла? Или ребенок потерял надежду, что когда-нибудь будет лучше?

Даже научившись говорить, Мэвин говорил мало — словно обдумывал, взвешивал каждое слово.

И, чем старше становился сын, тем меньше Винбарр его понимал. Мысли Мэвина текли по странному, причудливому, незнакомому Винбарру течению. Впрочем, в одном Винбарр был уверен: сын станет мудрецом, как и он. Они оба из Ткачей ветра. Они размышляют, изучают жизнь, впитывают опыт прошлого. Хранят равновесие.

И кто бы знал, как оно хрупко.

Впрочем, что с того, что Винбарр плохо понимает сына? Все мудрецы разные. Катасах лечит, откликается на зов о помощи, исправляет поломанное, соединяет расколотое. Мев разбирается в травах, подчиняет себе магию, проводит ритуалы. Данкас следует правилам, сохраняет и передает знания.

Возможно, и Мэвин найдет свое место. Острову нужно разнообразие.

Сын замечает его. Распрямляет спину, смотрит разозленным йоргланом — понимает, о чем пойдет разговор. Винбарр делает несколько глубоких вдохов, напоминает себе о связях и мудрости. Подходит к ближе.

— Надо поговорить с тобой.

Мэвин молча пересаживается левее, приглашая присесть рядом. Мрачен, напряжен.

— Зачем ты отобрал амулет у сестры? — спрашивает Винбарр.

— Уже отвечал. Эйгир увидела новый амулет Ренны и захотела себе, Ренна отдавать не хотела. Они поссорились и начали друг друга бить. Тогда я отобрал амулет и выкинул в озеро, чтобы они не ссорились. Это было разумно.

"Разумно". У него на все это слово. Только, если это и было проявлением разума, то такого разума Винбарр не понимал.

Дело было, конечно, не в амулете. Ренна поплакала пару часов, а потом забыла, и они с Эйгир быстро помирились.

Дело было в сыне.

Он и до этого поступал с сестрой как ему вздумается. Мог насильно увести ее от сверстников, когда она играла. Мог спрятать ее вещи и не признаваться, куда. Лез с непрошеными советами и указаниями, воспитывал ее, словно он отец.

Сначала Винбарр думал, что Мэвин просто ревнует — такое случается нередко в его возрасте. Но нет. В этом не было злобы, он не хотел причинить ей боль. В этом была... забота. Но от подобной навязчивой заботы было больше вреда, чем пользы, и Винбарру нужно, наконец, ему это объяснить.

— А решать, что разумно, а что нет, конечно, тебе? — спрашивает Винбарр.

— У Ренны был амулет, у Эйгир амулета не было, — повторил Мэвин, занудно и скучно, будто в сотый раз отвечая урок. — Это нарушение равновесия. Я убрал его.

Винбарр делает вид, будто что-то обдумывает.

— Знаешь, у Майвин, нашей соседки, нет детей. А у нас с твоей матушкой вас двое. Это тоже нарушение равновесия. Может, стоит ей отдать одного из вас, как думаешь?

Иногда Винбарру казалось, будто его сын покрыт толстенной кожей, и надо бить очень сильно, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Что ж, если так, то этот удар очень сильный: Мэвин вспыхивает, раскрывает рот, но ничего не говорит. Отворачивается.

Винбарру становится стыдно.

— Это было жестоко, — говорит он. — Прости меня.

Мэвин молчит. Сопит. Тяжело дышит.

— Но ты должен понять: нельзя отбирать чужое, — твердо произносит Винбарр. — Как нельзя чужих детей уводить в другую семью, так нельзя брать то, что принадлежит не тебе.

— Но у нас нет чужого, отец! — раздраженно произносит Мэвин и разворачивается к нему. — Ты сам учил меня, что между всем на острове есть крепкая связь, что одно вытекает из другого, а последнее приводит к первому. Если надо нарвать травы, я иду в долину, если надо набрать воды, я иду к ручью. Разве вода и трава принадлежат кому-то?

Его слова звучат решительно, но Винбарр видит, что на самом деле Мэвин не так-то и уверен в том, что говорит. Винбарр обнимает сына за плечи — странно, но тот не вырывается, как обычно; в глазах ожидание, в линии губ вызов.

— Трава произрастает сама по себе, вода сама по себе льется с гор. — Винбарр старается, чтобы его слова звучали ласково, но решительно. — Это дары острова. Мы можем набрать воды, если хотим пить, можем подстрелить птицу, если голодны, можем обратиться к силе трав, если нам требуется лечение. Но у нас есть и то, что принадлежит только нам. Вещи, еда, одежда, оружие, памятные нам места, даже наши мысли. Ренна сама сделала себе амулет. Он принадлежит ей и только ей. И неважно, что Эйгир его тоже захотела. Ты же не отнимешь ребенка у матери только потому, что какая-то другая женщина бездетна?

Мэвин морщится. Ничего не отвечает.

— Может быть, она не распорядилась своей вещью мудро, — продолжает Винбарр. — В конце концов, она еще маленькая. Но это была ее вещь, и только ей решать, как с ней поступить. Точно так же вождь клана решает, что будет делать клан, точно так же родители решают, чем будет заниматься их ребенок. Ты можешь быть не всегда согласен с их решениями, но ты должен уважать их право.

— Но что если они ошибаются? — запальчиво выкрикивает Мэвин. — Ведь даже вожди могут ошибаться!

Винбарр улыбается.

— Могут, — соглашается он. — Но мы учимся на ошибках. Важно осознать, что ошибся, выучить урок и не допускать такого в будущем. Мы люди, мы не идеальны. Все мы ошибались когда-нибудь, и будем ошибаться до конца жизни. Но чем чаще мы ошибаемся, тем мудрее мы становимся.

— Я не понимаю, отец, — Мэвин наклоняется вперед, обхватывает руками голову, и Винбарр видит: сын не хочет ссоры, он действительно растерян. — Зачем тогда следовать за вождями, если они тоже могут ошибаться?

— Потому что мы не животные. Животных ведут слепые инстинкты, а у нас есть правила и законы.

— Но кто придумал эти правила? Может, они давно устарели? Может, они глупые?

— О, это как раз очень просто. Хорошее правило, как ты говоришь, "разумно".

— Разумно?

— Оно помогает, а не препятствует. Оно распространяется на всех. Оно справедливо и учитывает интересы разных сторон. И его условия возможно выполнить каждому, даже если придется приложить усилия. Например, правило, что члены клана повинуются решению вождя, разумно: потому что клан выбирает себе вождя из самых опытных, смелых и мудрых; клан заранее выбирает, за кем хочет пойти. Да, не все решения вождя будут безупречны, и все же клану лучше с более опытным вождем. Наш клан возглавляю я, но если поставить вождем тебя, то кто из нас допустит больше ошибок?

Мэвин глубоко задумывается. Потом кивает.

— Ты прав: законы и традиции, которым мы следуем, очень древние, — продолжил Винбарр. — Но мы не меняем их — как раз потому, что наши законы и традиции разумны. А если вдруг какой-то закон... будет мешать, а не помогать, приносить разлад и раздоры, а не согласие... Что ж, нам всегда есть с кем посоветоваться.

— Так это Тысячеликий дал нам законы? - удивленно спрашивает Мэвин.

— Не совсем так. Он указывает нам путь и предупреждает о возможных ошибках, потому что ему открыто будущее. Но выбор всегда остается за нами.

— Но почему он не может сказать прямо, если знает будущее?

Винбарр качает головой. Этот вопрос он слышал уже много раз, и ответ нравился не всем.

— Часто ты понимаешь смысл, только пройдя путь до конца. Это непросто понять, но так и есть.

Мэвин морщит лоб, кривит губы. Он не сомневается в словах отца, но видно, что эта мысль ему не по вкусу.

— Я не понимаю, — честно признается он.

— Ничего. Я тоже не сразу понял.

Неподалеку, в озере, раздается громкий всплеск — должно быть, крупная рыба выплыла на поверхность, или какой-нибудь водоплавающий зверек охотится. Ветер поднялся, но на небе по-прежнему ни облачка — значит, вечером или ночью похолодает.

— Мэвин, дело не в амулете, — снова говорит Винбарр. — Я пытался тебе объяснить, что... что мы все равноценны. Природа не создает даже одинаковых светлячков, а уж людей тем более. Острову нужно разнообразие. Ты никогда не думал, почему у Тысячеликого так много лиц?

Мэвин широко распахивает глаза. Качает головой. Нет, он явно никогда не задумывался об этом. Винбарр помнит тот день, когда похожие слова произнесла его матушка. Он тогда всю ночь не мог заснуть, размышлял — сначала о разных лицах острова, затем о своей судьбе, о хранителях, о будущем... о многом. Винбарр не хочет, чтобы его сын тоже лежал с бессонницей, но все же надеется, что его слова не пропадут втуне.

— Лицо твоей сестры на рисунке нашей земли — столь же ценное, как и твое. Ее мнение, ее решения, ее путь, ее ошибки столь же ценны, как и твои. Ты полагал, что совершаешь для нее благо, но ты судил по себе. А теперь загляни в свое сердце и ответь честно: ты действительно считал, что, отобрав амулет, ты решишь ссору?

Мэвин отвечает не сразу.

— Я думал, что знаю, как лучше, — наконец говорит он со стыдом и печалью. — Я хотел как лучше...

В эту минуту Винбарр осознает, что сын его, по сути, совсем еще ребенок. Он пытался помочь сестре как мог, и у него не было опыта, чтобы понять, что иногда лучшая помощь — не помогать вовсе. Впрочем, многие ли взрослые усваивают эту мысль? Далеко не все...

— Отец... — снова говорит Мэвин. — Скажи... Если все ошибаются, то... То как тогда понять, что правильно, а что нет?

Винбарру очень нравится этот вопрос. Его мог задать только человек, который стремится постичь суть вещей.

— Над этим вопросом бились и бьются самые великие мудрецы. Я не знаю, сын. Иногда знание приходит через уроки прошлого. Иногда — через собственный опыт. А иногда и вовсе не приходит. Есть вопросы, на которых нет ответа, или ответов слишком много, или к ответам мы пока не готовы. Но знаешь что? Кроме разума, у нас есть сердце. Душа. Иногда она знает то, что не может определить разум. Например, когда ты отнимал амулет у сестры, что говорило тебе сердце?

— Оно болело. Мне было стыдно.

— Значит, сердце тебе подсказало. Сердце, наша душа, наши мысли — вот что делает нас людьми, вот что отличает нас от зверей... и от хранителей.

— Но хранители служат острову.

— Да, но они уже не люди. У них нет выбора и нет памяти о прожитой жизни. Их сердце — человеческое сердце — перестает биться. Скажи мне: что тебе сейчас подсказывает твое сердце?

— Что надо извиниться перед сестрой, — вздыхает Мэвин и неловко улыбается. — И... И помнить про то, что она имеет право ошибаться. Я постараюсь.

Винбарр гордится им. Нужна сила, мудрость и честность, чтобы признать свои ошибки.

— Но иногда она так меня... злит, — тихо-тихо добавляет Мэвин. Румянец стыда и смущения горит на его щеках, на шее, на лбу.

— Потому что ты ее любишь, — мягко говорит Винбарр. — Потому что она тебе близка. Именно близкие люди и причиняют наибольшую боль. Но и наибольшее счастье приносят тоже они.

Какое-то время они сидят, ничего не говоря. Мэвин обдумывает услышанное; Винбарр молчит, наблюдая за озером. Солнце клонится к горизонту, тени удлиняются, вода тихо-тихо плещется, лаская песок и камни.

— Ты хочешь вернуться домой со мной или хочешь пока побыть один? — наконец спрашивает Винбарр сына.

— Хочу побыть один.

Винбарр взъерошивает сыну волосы, улыбается и уходит. Ему и самому есть о чем подумать.

Винбарр ожидал, что этот разговор еще больше рассорит их с Мэвином, но они, напротив, восстановили связь. Винбарр видит: его сын не равнодушен, не жесток, не ревнив. Ему дарована своя, особая мудрость. Не такая, как у него, но, возможно, в этом его сила, а не слабость?

Порыв сильного ветра бросается Винбарру в лицо, остужает щеки и губы. Он невольно прикрывает веки... и тут его осеняет догадка. Или видение. Винбарр смеется и идет к Кере. Впервые за много дней ему легко.

Кера сидит дома, возле очага. Держит в руках зеркало, купленное у чужаков, рядом с ней — плошки с красками. Обновляет рисунок на лице.

— Я понял путь нашего сына, разделяющая мои мысли.

Кера вздрагивает, смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Я доверяю твоей мудрости, Винбарр. Что ты выбрал для него?

— Я думал, он будет мудрецом клана, таким же, как я. Но я ошибался. Впрочем, несильно. Он будет наблюдать, Кера. Он станет одним из Хранителей сердца.

У Керы широко распахиваются глаза. Она думает. Склоняет голову.

— Конечно. Мне надо было и самой догадаться. Он жаждет служить, но ему нужно научиться не вмешиваться, а наблюдать. Таков его путь.

Кера резко вздыхает. Заметно волнуется. Голос ее становится ниже.

— Это большая честь. Он поступит к Глендану в обучение, и, кто знает, возможно, однажды наш сын будет избирать следующего Верховного!

— Если он сам согласится. И если его примут, — напоминает ей Винбарр.

От возмущения у Керы раздуваются ноздри.

— Пусть только попробуют!

Винбарр смеется — дважды за этот день, и чувствует, как смех очищает его, как с сердца спадает тяжесть и сомнения остаются в прошлом. Кера смеется вместе с ним, а затем протягивает плошку с белилами.

— Краска на твоих щеках поблекла, любовь моя. Обнови.

Винбарр заглядывает в зеркало. На него смотрит незнакомец — уставший, отрешенный, высокомерный. Ветви на голове сильно выросли, когда-то светлые волосы потемнели и потускнели, на висках седина, под глазами черные круги. Годы на всех кладут свою печать, никого не красят. Единственное, что не изменилось на его лице — темно-зеленая метка.

— Разве это я? — невольно спрашивает он.

Кера смотрит на него с такой любовью, что к щекам приливает кровь, а сердце замирает, а затем бьется заполошно и сильно, как листва перед грозой.

— Ты, — выдыхает она низким грубым голосом, и больше Винбарру ничего и не нужно.

Он зачерпывает пальцами белила, мажет все лицо. Когда-то он носил тот же рисунок, что и Кера, но он больше не принадлежит к своему клану, к Ткачам ветра. Теперь он верховный король, и на его лице только две краски — белая и черная.

Он берет уголь, крошит его пальцами и закрашивает верхнее и нижнее веко. Повторяет с другим глазом. Растушевывает. Добавляет воду. Снова растушевывает. Смотрит на Керу, приподняв брови.

Кера фыркает и улыбается.

— Ты похож на испуганную тетру!

Винбарр снова смотрит в зеркало, и Кера хохочет.

— Зачем ты дразнишь меня? — Винбарр не обижен, но не понимает.

— Прости, разделяющий мои мысли. Это было глупо. Тебе тяжело в последнее время, и я хотела тебя развеселить.

Кера тянется к нему, обвивает крепкими руками за шею, ищет его губы. Винбарру — пусть ненадолго — становится хорошо, тревожные мысли покидают его.

Ночью ему снится, что он летает. Черные клинообразные крылья расправляются на ветру, ему дышится свободнее, в груди клокочет. Он взмывает, поднимается над своей деревней и летит к вулкану, к сердцу острова, откуда раздается знакомый голос, успокаивающий и зовущий. И когда он влетает в ту самую пещеру, то видит лицо на коре Великого Древа.

Свое.

* * *

Винбарр возвращается из Пещеры знаний. Уже не в первый раз он уходит туда, растревоженный мыслями и видениями. Иногда на день, иногда на неделю. Чужаки на острове — вот что занимает разум Винбарра уже несколько циклов.

Он ищет ответы внутри себя, задает вопросы Тысячеликому, слушает землю, горы и реки, обращается к записям мудрецов прошлого. Не всегда обретает Винбарр спокойствие, и все же медитация и уединение дают ему больше, чем советы других.

Сначала он ездил по острову. Говорил с вождями кланов и другими мудрецами. Выслушивал их советы. Где надо, остужал ярость, где надо, ронял сомнения. Говорил и с чужаками — быстро выучил их язык. В их поселения, правда, не заходил: чуял сердцем что-то неправильное, нарушающее равновесие.

Чужаки. Пришедшие из-за моря. Винбарр знает, что однажды ему придется принять решение за весь его народ, но не видит правильного пути. Выгнать их? Не за что. На сей раз они живут мирно, пускают в поселения, охотно торгуют. Вещают, правда, странное, но разве заблуждения это проступок? Львы коварны и безжалостны, Палящие солнца говорят только о своих духах, Желтым глазам ни до чего нет дела, кроме выгоды.

Не так уж они и отличаются от них самих, думает Винбарр. Кто-то добр, кто-то жесток, кто-то наивен, кто-то хитер, кто-то малодушен, кто-то прозорлив. Как и они.

Но Винбарр чувствует сердцем, разумом, всем своим существом: одно их присутствие нарушает баланс. Но как? Почему? И как это можно исправить?

С этими вопросами он обращался к народу острова. Получил множество версий, а с ними множество новых вопросов, нравоучительных притч и историй о прошлом.

А того самого ответа — как не было, так и нет.

И тогда он пошел к Тысячеликому.

Тысячеликий и раньше уже говорил с ним. Во время медитаций и бдений, в шепоте ветра и журчании рек, через землю, деревья и горы. В любом месте. Мудрость и сила Тысячеликого везде. Распылена в ветре, растворена в воде, растет из земли, заключена в камне. Винбарр надеялся, что Древний осветит ему путь — пусть не весь, пусть только начало, пусть хотя бы направление. Но Тысячеликий тоже был в сомнениях. Он говорил Винбарру о мятущемся сердце человеческом, о прощении, о выборе, об искуплении. Винбарр впитывал его слова, стараясь запечатлеть в разуме своем. Знал: даже если не всегда он понимает значение сказанного, однажды истина откроется ему.

И чем больше Винбарр общался с Тысячеликим, тем сильнее чуждался людей. Они часто не понимали того, что он говорил, а он часто не знал, как объяснить. Плохим мудрецом оказался Винбарр.

А еще его всегда тянуло домой. К семье. К Кере.

Сегодня он спускается в долину, к озеру, гладь которого столь же знакома, как собственные пальцы на руках. Вода с вершин, его деревня, по обыкновению, гудит днем. Кто-то рыбачит, кто-то шьет, кто-то отбирает шерсть и перья — на одеяния для мудрецов острова. Соседи приветствуют его. Здесь не принято выражать свои чувства открыто — Винбарр и сам такой — но он видит потаенные улыбки и просветлевшие взгляды.

Он улыбается тоже и идет к дому.

Ренна сидит перед входом. Дочь лицом — его, Винбарра, копия, даже нос с той же горбинкой, но характер свой, особый. Винбарр — мудрец, Кера — воин и защитник, а Ренна... пожалуй, мастер-создатель. Любопытная, трудолюбивая, упорная, выносливая. Способна сидеть над одним делом часами. Ей всегда нравилось создавать красивое.

Ребенок весны.

Перед ней разложены перья — розовые, белые, голубые, лиловые; одни подлиннее, другие покороче. Пришивает перья к шерстяной ткани особым стежком. Давно, в детстве, мать тоже пыталась приучить Винбарра к ткаческому ремеслу, но у него получалось только самое простое; а у Керы не получалось совсем. Ренна другая. Руки ловкие, глаза острые, движения точные и быстрые. Она всегда любила работать руками: вязала, шила, вырезала фигурки, выжигала и расписывала посуду, сплетала циновки и корзины. А теперь вот готовит одежду для мудрецов острова, как многие в деревне.

Ренна поднимает голову, щурится от солнца, узнает его, смеется.

— Отец! Ты быстро! Матушка сказала, что ты вернешься не раньше новолуния.

— Я не могу предсказать, когда уйду, а когда вернусь, — с грустью признается Винбарр.

— Матушка каждый раз печалится, когда ты уходишь. И я скучаю. Сильно-сильно! Но матушка говорит, так надо.

— И я по вам скучаю. Сильно-сильно, — повторяет он. — Где матушка?

— Оленя разделывает. Там, за домом.

Кера — опытный охотник и воин — всегда слышала, когда к ней приближались, зверь то или человек. Вот и сейчас она поворачивается, быстро и ловко, словно ульг перед атакой. Видит его. Расслабляется.

— Винбарр, — говорит она.

Руки ее в крови. Оленья шкура уже снята и растянута, потроха отдельно. Кера режет мясо на куски. Винбарр улыбается ей одними глазами, и она понимает все невысказанное.

— Ты вовремя. Сегодня будет сытный ужин.

Они ужинают: оленина, запеченная прямо в очаге их дома, тушеная тыква с травами, лепешки. Ренна сидит с ними, но мыслями словно в другом месте — глотает куски быстро и торопливо, а потом убегает — говорит, надо срочно что-то доделать.

Кера молчалива сегодня. Она никогда не болтала попусту, но сегодня едва-едва роняет слова, носит что-то в себе, не желает делиться. Она не рада ему? Он помешал ей? Разлука отдаляет даже самых родных.

Их связь нужно восстановить.

Кера стелет шкуры, гасит светильники, скидывает верхнюю одежду, штаны, сапоги, остается в одной нижней рубашке и садится, вытянув ноги. Винбарр тоже раздевается и садится рядом. От нее идет тепло, она пахнет дымом и пряными травами.

— Дай приласкать тебя, Кера.

Винбарр массирует ей шею и плечи, разминает спину. Почему так приятно находиться с ней? До сих пор, после стольких лет? Столько раз он задавался этим вопросом, и столько же раз посмеивался над собой. Он любил ее, сколько себя помнил, и дышал ее любовью в ответ.

Он целует ее, проводит пальцами по лицу, чувствуя засохшую краску. Она притягивает его к себе ближе, целует еще горячее и глубже.

— Запри дверь, — шепчет она, оторвавшись от его губ.

Нелишняя предосторожность: в жилище короля могут зайти в любое время, да и дочь скоро должна вернуться.

Он не торопится: связь нужно восстановить. Пальцы нежно прикасаются к шее, к выступающим ключицам, к груди, к плоскому животу. Губы к губам. Дыхание к дыханию. Кера вздыхает, тоже ласкает его — мнет ему плечи, гладит грудь, живот, спину. Прижимается. Обхватывает ладонью лопатки.

Кере никогда особенно не нравились затяжные любовные игры, она наслаждалась самим соитием. А Винбарру иногда хотелось продлить ласки. Как сегодня.

Они лежат на левом боку, когда он наконец соединяется с ней. Внутри нее тесно и горячо, запах и ощущение ее тела знакомы, но все же сегодня что-то не так. Он чувствует: Кера соединена с ним телесно, но помыслами не с ним. Что ее тревожит? Почему она ничего не говорит ему? Он останавливается, спрашивает, что не так, но она только качает головой, прижимается ягодицами еще крепче, хватает его за руки.

Когда он, утоленный, но еще более растревоженный, наконец выскальзывает из нее и ложится на спину, она все еще лежит на боку, не шевелясь и почти не дыша.

— Винбарр, сколько у нас времени? — внезапно спрашивает Кера.

— Пока не придет Ренна, — пытается пошутить он.

— Я не о том.

Кера приподнимается на локтях, заглядывает ему в глаза и повторяет вопрос, в котором звучит глубокая, особенная грусть:

— Сколько _у нас_ времени?

Неужели она знает?.. Мысль прошибает холодным потом, скручивает шею, колет в живот. Знает. Но откуда?

Кера садится, подбирая под себя ноги, отстраненная, но решительная.

— Винбарр. Я знаю, что однажды гора позовет тебя, и ты ответишь на зов, и уйдешь насовсем. Нет, слушай, не перебивай! — она прижимает руки к его рту, когда он пытается ответить. — Я знаю это, потому что таков твой путь. Это... правильно. Так заведено уже много веков. Думать о том, что однажды ты не вернешься, так больно, что я перестаю дышать, и все же... отчасти... я горжусь. Ты великий мудрец, великий духовный вождь и великий король. Ты связан с островом, и если остров кого и должен призывать на вечную службу, так это тебя. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал...

Она замолкает, наклоняет голову, пряча глаза, по-прежнему не убирая руки от его рта, словно боясь того, что он может сказать.

— Когда ты станешь горным хранителем, я буду защищать тебя. Как защищала всегда. Насколько меня хватит. Такова моя клятва.

Винбарра захлестывает благодарность, отчаяние и надежда, а Кера, наконец, поднимает голову, и их взгляды проникают друг в друга.

В этот длинный миг Винбарр как никогда ясно понимает, что Кера — действительно та, кто разделяет его мысли. Эта связь между ними, возникшая сама по себе, крепче иных уз и клятв. Такая связь — она не только про любовь, хозяйство и общих детей. Они думали об одном, шли к одному, ценили одно.

— Я принимаю твою клятву, Кера.

Она садится сверху, прижимается крепко — кожа к коже, сердце к сердцу. Целует его яростно и грубо, закрепляя все высказанное и невысказанное, и продолжает целовать, пока желание не появляется снова. Тогда она откидывается назад, выгибает спину, принимает его в себя, больше не ускользая от него.

И все получается.

Кера засыпает очень быстро, а Винбарр лежит и ждет, пока не придет Ренна. Она все не приходит. Он начинает беспокоиться.

Выходит.

Ренна спит на циновке недалеко от дома — кажется, она не заметила, как заснула. Руки ее вымазаны черным, та же черная краска нанесена на длинную палку перед ней, рядом нож и разноцветные мотки пряжи. В серебристом сиянии светлячков ее лицо выглядит невинным и совсем еще детским.

Разбудить ее? Или пусть спит до утра? Винбарр прислушивается к острову. Воздух жирный, влажный, звенящий; мошкара от озера вьется низко; листья разбухают от влаги, устало смотрят вниз. Гроза.

Тут же, с южной стороны, грохочет гром, подтверждая его мысли.

Винбарр мягко трогает дочь за плечо. Она вздрагивает, вскакивает, смотрит на него распухшими от сна глазами.

— Пойдем, — говорит он. — Под крышей сегодня спать лучше.

Она смотрит на палку и свои вымазанные краской руки.

— Я не успела, — с грустью признается она. И тут же спрашивает: — А ты завтра не уйдешь?

— Завтра не уйду.

— А через два дня?

— И через два дня.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

...Через два дня Ренна дарит ему посох, смастеренный из той самой палки. Крепкое дерево, покрытое черной краской с белыми прожилками; навершие выглядит точь-в-точь как когти хищной птицы, а волнистые узоры внизу — словно молнии в разряженном грозой воздухе.

* * *

Мэвин вырос и почти сравнялся с ним в росте, только плечи уже, а голос понизился и огрубел. Веток на голове уже несколько. Во взгляде что-то иное, чего раньше не было. Чуть наклоняет голову, когда выслушивает — точь-в-точь как Глендан.

Они гуляют по поселению, которое сегодня гудит растревоженным ульем — завтра совет всех вождей. Уже темно, светлячки жужжат в ловушках, отбрасывают бледный свет на лица, шеи, воротники с перьями. А дальше, на север — сердце острова, оно расколото наполовину, изрыгая в ночное небо алую кровь и янтарный жар.

Мэвин уже повидался с Керой и сестрой, а Винбарр только сейчас вырвался.

— Как ты здесь? — спрашивает он сына. — От тебя почти нет вестей. Это хороший знак, но все же... не теряй с нами связь.

— Здесь... по-другому, — нерешительно говорит Мэвин. — Все по-другому. Я пока понимаю только то, что ничего я по-настоящему не понимаю. Когда я только прибыл, Глендан давал мне задания, которые я считал глупыми и не делал. Сиди и слушай сов. Сиди и следи за травой. Я злился. Но когда делал... Когда делал, то... Как бы объяснить? — Мэвин задумывается, отводит взгляд, непроизвольно роет землю носком сапога. — Многое не то, чем кажется, отец.

Винбарр улыбается одними уголками губ.

— Это хорошее наблюдение, сын. Когда в следующий раз ты столкнешься с тем, чего не понимаешь, вспомни, что многое не то, чем кажется.

— Это поможет понять?

— Не всегда. Но так ты начнешь смотреть на вещи более глубоко.

— А еще Глендан задает вопросы, на которые я не всегда знаю ответ. Или думаю, что знаю, а на самом деле нет.

— И что ты отвечаешь ему?

— Я вспоминаю твои слова. Что не на все вопросы можно найти ответ.

— Верно. А еще некоторые вопросы нужны, чтобы их задавали. Ответы не так важны.

— Я запомню и это.

Если у Винбарра и были какие-то надежды на то, что совет поможет наладить согласие между кланами, то они испарились быстрее утренней росы летним утром.

Уллан, как всегда, льет в уши мед. Выгода, дружба, сотрудничество. Винбарр давно подозревает, что Уллан нарочно говорит вот так: чуть ниже, чем все, чуть медленнее, растягивая слова. Впрочем, Винбарру, пожалуй, даже нравится этот хитрый лис. По крайней мере, он предсказуем, и стремится к благу — так, как понимает его. Главное не верить всему, что он говорит.

Данкас осторожен. Он всегда любил правила и рамки. Остров, говорит он, принесет чужакам земли, богатство и новые знания. Но что чужаки принесут острову? Равновесие должно быть соблюдено.

Бладнид и Дердре долго не думают. Выгнать чужаков с нашей земли, и дело с концом. Была бы здесь Мев, сказала бы то же самое.

Катасаху, кажется, все равно. Его клану предписано сшивать раны и исцелять болезни, они живут в настоящем и не заглядывают в будущее. Катасах — целитель по призванию, он, наверное, даже ядовитой гадюке не откажет в помощи, если та приползет к нему на брюхе. И это хорошее качество для целителя, но плохое — для вождя.

Уллан отпускает замечание про недальновидность других кланов. Дердре кричит на Уллана: сколько из твоего клана угнали наших братьев и сестер двадцать пять лет назад? Сколько?! А тебе все равно, продажная ты душонка?

Глендан возвышает голос, и все замолкают.

Все, что они говорят, Винбарр выслушивал уже много раз, разговаривая с каждым вождем наедине. Ему известны их мысли и настроения. Но он надеялся, что, собравшись на совет, они смогут прийти к общему решению. Напрасно. Каждый стоит на своем. Каждый играет в свою игрушку. Каждый считает себя правым. И каждый втайне надеется, что он, Винбарр, займет его сторону.

Это не совет мудрейших, думает Винбарр с неожиданной злобой. Это совет глупых слепцов.

Именно так он их и называет: слепцами. И еще кое-какими словами. Выгоняет их всех из дома совета.

Садится на циновку. Закрывает глаза. Делает несколько глубоких вдохов и ищет уголок спокойствия в своем сердце. Не открывает глаз, пока не находит его.

Глендан садится рядом. Ничего не говорит, не советует, не укоряет. Просто смотрит, и будто даже не на него, а куда-то сквозь, пребывая в своей реке времени. Так вглядываешься в гладь пруда в солнечный день — видно только твое отражение и небо, дна не разглядеть даже самыми острыми глазами. Что там, на дне этих вод, под песком, водорослями и илом? Он, Винбарр, сколь не вглядывается, не может понять.

— Что скажешь?

— Не совершай опрометчивых поступков и не суди сгоряча. Выспись и помедитируй. Ответ придет к тебе.

— А если не придет? — горько усмехается Винбарр.

— Тебе всегда есть, с кем посоветоваться.

Кера и Ренна уже спят, когда он приходит к ним. Как и у всех воинов, у Керы чуткий сон, а потому она просыпается, вздрагивает, смотрит на него с немым вопросом. Он машет рукой, быстро скидывает верхнюю одежду и ложится рядом. Кера быстро засыпает снова, положив руку ему на грудь и уткнувшись носом в шею.

А он, как ни пытается, не может заснуть. Все вспоминает совет, злится, чувствует, что упускает что-то важное. Все они слепцы, не видящие дальше своего носа. Но я? Почему не вижу я?

Что я упускаю? Какая часть рисунка скрывается во мраке пещер? И что там изображено?

Он закрывает глаза и пытается медитировать. Выравнивает дыхание, укрощает мысли. Обращается к своему сердцу...

А оно уже знает ответ.

_Ни один наш мудрец не подскажет тебе, как поступать с чужаками. Тебе нужна высшая мудрость, Винбарр, и ты знаешь, где ее обрести._

А ведь он здесь, во Вратах сердца, совсем рядом с вулканом и Великим Древом. Тысячеликий близко. Он пойдет к нему, к тому, кто прозревает время и пространство, к тому, кто был здесь задолго до них, к тому, чьи знания и сила хранят его народ.

Внезапно перед глазами Винбарра встает рисунок, нанесенный им самим на стены Пещеры знаний. Винбарр уже знает, что однажды Тысячеликий призовет его — видения были ясны — и тогда на коре Древнего появится еще одно лицо. Что, если зов Тысячеликого уже близок?..

Винбарр качает головой. Нет, еще рано. Еще не время. Еще столькому надо научиться, столько принять в себя.

Он смотрит на Керу, впитывая в память любимые черты. Я вернусь к тебе, Кера, та, кто разделяет мои мысли. Обещаю.

* * *

Чужак. Волосы — сухостой после первого инея, глаза — высохшее болото, черные вены вскрывают белую кожу. Чужак, прибывший из-за моря, принесший на благодатную землю свою неуемную жажду. Чужак, которого зовут Константином, твоя судьба еще не решена.

Он что-то кричит, но Винбарр не слышит его криков, потому что внимает звучному голосу Тысячеликого. В Винбарре кипит ярость и отчаяние, но Древний как всегда спокоен, лишь немного грустен. Он тоже не знает, что делать. У него тоже нет ответов.

Единственное, что он знает точно: если отпустить Константина, то сердце острова очень скоро будет заражено.

Теперь Винбарр понимает, ясно видит, как чужаки нарушают равновесие: они не умеют отдавать, только брать и использовать. Пока их кровь не смешалась с кровью острова, их еще можно остановить, можно научить; но этот чужак, с черными венами, серой кожей и невидящими глазами — его яд проник в самое сердце. Не тот яд, от которого вскипает кровь и скручивает боль, нет, этот яд опаснее. Это яд злобы, зависти, слабости, предательства.

Он украл силу самого Тысячеликого, не умея ей распоряжаться, не умея отдавать, не умея хранить, и эта сила помутила его разум. Теперь он будет жаждать еще большей власти, будет отнимать, уродовать, убивать. Он отравит весь остров, если не остановить его. Кто знает, может, он захочет самой вечности?

Катасах, ты связал нас всех с тем, кто приносит смерть.

Раньше Винбарр искал одно решение для всего острова, но теперь он понимает: его нет, как нет мира в мире, можно только стараться поддерживать обе чаши весов в равновесии, и все равно одна когда-нибудь перевесит. Все, что нам остается — выполнять долг, залечивать раны, пожинать плоды ошибок, сохранять и создавать... Служить.

_Сколько у нас времени, мудрейший_ , спрашивает Винбарр и сам знает ответ: нисколько.

Винбарр взывает к силе гор, и камни слушаются его рук, выстраивают преграду вокруг Константина. Возможно, если он просидит тут, он не успеет навредить?

И тут приходят они. Другие прибывшие из-за моря.

Винбарр заранее знает, что они скажут. Освободи его. Он ни в чем не виноват. Ты помешался.

Они слепы, потому что чужаки. Или наоборот, чужаки, потому что слепы? Он мог бы объяснить, но времени нет, нисколько нет времени. Голос Тысячеликого звучит в голове, а перед глазами видение, которое буравит Винбарра уже несколько дней: яд, попавший в кровоток всего живого. Тысячеликий увидел то же самое, воззвал к хранителю — и Винбарр прилетел быстро, как только смог, прижег рану, но кто знает, что уже попало в кровь, в корни, в землю, в сам воздух? Винбарр уже не уверен, что даже смерть Константина прекратит это.

Катасах, что же ты сделал. Что же ты сотворил.

Он почти не слушает то, что ему говорят прибывшие. Винбарр уже давно не слышит только своим слухом — с ним говорит Тысячеликий и сам остров, который дышит, стонет, ворочается. В груди клокочет и воркует ярость, под лопатками болит: скоро у него снова будут крылья.

На том, кто возглавляет отряд, метка острова, но Винбарр чует, что он такой же чужак, как и два других. Что значит метка, если в него вложили другое сердце?

Голос помеченного становится громче. Он подбегает ближе — верно, надеясь вытащить своего родича из плена. Но Винбарр взывает к магии и защите — и сила обрушивается на чужака, сбивает того с ног.

«Не дай им забрать того, кто отравит нас всех!» — просит Тысячеликий.

Помеченный встает, откашливается.

— Твоя жена, Кера, была права. Мне так жаль...

Кера?.. При звуке этого имени все вдруг затихает. Нет больше видений. Смолкает голос Древнего. Замер ветер, вода перестала течь, листья шептать. Винбарр будто оглох. И только в груди сердце бьется звонко и быстро, как будто бьют в туго натянутый барабан. Кера. Кера. Винбарра охватывает дикая тоска по ней. Внезапно он вспоминает, что ушел тогда, не попрощавшись. Был уверен, что вернется, и не вернулся.

Где она, Кера? Быть может, это последний раз, когда он видится с ней.

Он бежит — нет, летит — к выходу из пещеры, ожидая, что чужаки побегут за ним, или кинутся освобождать Константина. Но сейчас Винбарру плевать.

Он выскакивает из пещеры и видит мертвых. Своих братьев и сестер. Вот Майвин, их соседка. Вот Саэльд, первый охотник деревни. Вот Кердан, последний ученик Нуддаха. А там, впереди, в отдалении...

Из Винбарра вырывается вопль такой силы, что из его глотки, кажется, больше никогда не выйдет ни звука. Потеря, боль, черная бездна отчаяния — все эти слова не в силах выразить невыразимое.

Половина его души умерла.

Он обхватывает тело Керы в последней запоздалой ласке — знает, что она уже не почувствует, знает, что она ушла навсегда, но не в силах остановить собственный человеческий порыв, как не в силах залатать дыру под ребрами. Он плачет, не ощущая своих слез, прижимает Керу ближе. Проводит пальцами по лицу, по темно-зеленым полоскам краски, по пухлым губам, по заплетенным волосам. Как же ты могла уйти, Кера, вопрошает он в бессильной тоске. Ты обещала защищать меня до самого конца. И тут же отвечает сам себе: так она и защищала. До конца.

Винбарра слепят слезы. Он смаргивает, смотрит вокруг: все мертвы или есть живые?

Видит лук Ренны и рядом ее тело.

Тишина. Тишина кругом. Только кровь в висках. Только барабаны в груди.

У Винбарра, человека, больше ничего не осталось. Незачем оставаться. Не на что опираться. Забери меня, источник жизни. Я подвел тебя, как человек, но, быть может, хранителем я послужу лучше.

И остров снова принимает его службу и его клятву.

Винбарра сначала одаривает ветер — мощные черные крылья распахиваются за спиной, готовые поймать поток воздуха. Затем одаривает огонь — он чувствует, как может повелевать им. Одаривают горы — вместо носа и рта вырастает клюв, твердый, словно камень. Крылья схлопываются вокруг Винбарра, образуя темный свод, и затем, наконец, его одаривает земля, даруя мощные птичьи лапы...

_Повелевай, источник жизни. Я живу, чтобы служить тебе._

Последней вспышкой сознания хранитель видит, что чужаки все-таки вывели Константина на свет, в тщетной попытке спастись.

Орлиный клекот из горла — боевой клич. Когти на лапах — вместо меча. Огонь и камни — вместо их жалкой магии и взрывов.

Когти распарывают тело того, что ближе всех — кожа и сухожилия рвутся, брызжет кровь и сукровица. Но этого мало, надо выклевать глаза, вырвать хрящи носа, мягкую плоть губ и языка. Не просто убить — уничтожить, размазать по земле.

Хранитель отпихивает безжизненное тело. Снова клекот, снова боевой клич. Огонь и камни, магия, древняя, как сам остров, отвечает ему, обрушиваясь на того, кто посмел потревожить покой хранителя.

Все заканчивается быстро. Ни их магия, ни их мечи, ни их огненное оружие не в силах совладать с силами самого острова. Хранитель кричит, клекочет, отталкивается лапами от земли, разворачивает крылья по ветру, делает несколько кругов над поляной.

Острый глаз замечает движение: кажется, один все-таки уцелел — переворачивается на живот, пытается ползти. Добить его? Но зов Тысячеликого сильнее, и хранитель гор летит к сердцу острова, чтобы оберегать, защищать и бдить.

На много веков.


End file.
